This Is All Your Fault
by BlackChoko
Summary: Monoma Neito copies Tamaki's quirk. Day 3 of kinktober, prompt being 'tentacles'.


_**A/N: I never thought I would have written anything for this prompt, this is totally out of mu comfort zone. And yet, here we are. I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Day 3 of kinktober, prompt being 'tentacles'.**_

**This Is All Your Fault**

It wasn't really like he did it on purpose. He promised himself, his more rational part of his brain that this had been a mistake. He didn't mean to copy the quirk of one of the Big Three, he didn't even know it was him when he bumped into him doing lunch in the canteen and yet, here he was, in an abandoned wing of the U.A. hiding in one of the toilet stalls while he looked at what was once his hand.

A pair of tentacles was formed out of his hand, slender and curling slightly as he raised it to be able to see it properly. His hand had seriously turned into tentacles.

Before he had the time to think about things any further, and before his quirk would stop working, he unbuckled the belt from his pants and slid them down his thighs together with his underwear, his cock was already semi-erect as he slowly started to stroke himself with his normal hand, gasping with a low voice at the pleasure. It's been so long, he hadn't had a moment of peace since his class moved into the dormitory and his balls were practically blue.

He opened the top buttons of his uniform shirt with his tentacle hand, surprised by how easy it was to control for something so fine motor control. Not wanting to wait any longer, he let one of the tentacles run over his chest and experimented with the suction over his skin, his cock started to leak with pre-cum when the first red mark from the tentacle was left on his fair and sensitive skin of his chest. Without any hesitation he let the tentacle run over his already hard nipple and let it suck on it and he let out a soft moan from the sensation of the suction. It felt incredible.

Wanting much more than he already had, he transformed his other hand into tentacles as well and he quickly wrapped them around his rock hard and leaking cock. He let the tentacles suck gently on his skin while they stroked him, the pure sensation of something so foreign and yet so familiar touching him like that made his eyes roll in pleasure and he had to lean against the wall of the stall in order not to lose his balance.

While he let the tentacles work over his skin, leaving red marks all over every inch of his pale and delicate body, Monoma could not stop thinking about Shinsou. How his purple hair flowed in the wind and how those eyes would look at him intensely. A shiver with excitement ran up his spine just by thinking about it.

"Damn Hitoshi, it's all your freaking fault," Monoma moaned as the slick skin of the tentacles quickened it's pace over his cock, sliding so deliciously it felt like he was melting.

Shinso had gotten quite busy training his quirk and different fighting techniques together with Aizawa. Which made it difficult for them to get some time alone, especially since whenever they did have the time, their friends would somehow want to spend time together with them, which to Monoma's displeasure, Shinso didn't decline. Having waited for far too many days to get his hands on his boyfriend. Monoma was ready to burst when Shinso had given him one of those glances that shot electricity right to his cock. _Damn, just the mere memory of those eyes_. Monoma thought as he was panting, his care about getting caught was starting to dissolve ever so slowly as the pleasure was building up in the pit of his stomach and his leaking cock was almost ready to explode.

Right as he was about to quicken the pace over his cock and let the other tentacles suck on his nippled, the transformation ceased and his hands turned to their normal form.

"Shit!" he groaned loudly as the frustration came over his body. He grabbed his cock in his normal fist, already missing the intense friction from the tentacles, he frantically stroked it.

Suddenly steps were heard down the hallway outside the toilets and he slowed down, only stroking his cock at a painfully slow pace. The sounds of the steps stopped and opened the door to the toilet. Monoma held his free hand over his mouth, trying not to give away his position, it would be more than humiliating if someone found him like this. His heart was beating fast as his ears were peaking, searching for the sound of the person who was walking past the different stalls.

_I thought this was an abandoned part of the building? Oh shit, this person is getting closer._

Being scared to be found out, Monoma didn't dare to move and yet he couldn't stop his hand from moving slowly over his still hard cock.

As the door swung open, Monoma jumped with surprise almost letting out a yelp. "Hitoshi!? What, what are you doing here?"

The man with purple hair and his usual tired expression that seemed to be less tired than usual, leaned up against the door a smirk was playing on his lips. "I could ask you the same thing, _Neito._"

Shinso's eyes looked over Monoma, noticing the way his shirt was unbuttoned, his pants and underwear pooling at the floor around his ankles. And how a lot of red circled marks were placed on his skin, on his neck, his chest, an excessive amount over and around his nipples, and even some on his hard cock that was getting slowly stroked as he was watching over him.

"This is all - ahh, your fault."

"Oh? Then, please, don't let me interrupt you," he gestured for the blond to keep going as he crossed his arms and let his gaze rest on him as his smile turned crooked.

The intensity of Shinso's stare sent electricity of excitement down to his groin as Monoma started to stroke himself faster, his eyes didn't leave his boyfriend at any second.

Monoma could hardly keep himself together, his movement was starting to get frantic. And a blush was slowly starting to form on his cheeks as the pleasure was building up and he was getting oh so deliciously close to cumming. "Ahh, Hitoshi," Monoma moaned, letting his head fall back in pleasure. His hips were moving into his hand while he was grasping his cock so tightly, wanting the friction as he let the pleasure rush over him and his orgasm hit him like a train, the semen shooting out of him like a gun as he moaned out Shinso's name repeatedly.

Before Monoma had time to recover from his intense orgasm, Shinso walked up to him, trapping him with his arms against the wall. He kissed him deeply, letting his tongue dip in and run over Monoma's before he broke off the kiss, placing his forehead against the other.

"So, you missed me this much, huh?" Shinso growled as he pressed his knee between Monoma's shaking legs and let him feel his hard erection pressing against his hip.

"I have needs, you know?" Monoma practically moaned as he felt his cock harden again just by the presence and familiar scent of Shinso.

"Then let me make sure to never leave you unsatisfied again," Shinso whispered against Monoma's ear right before he grabbed him and turned Monoma around, making him face the wall and pinning him.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
